Persona Luckly 13
by DesmondMathis
Summary: Unforseen Darkness is once again attempting to consume the world and its the next generation job to protect it. Meet Kenichi Negami and his rally of freinds and teachers to protect the world with the power inside. Protect any student at all cost!


**Persona L13**

Desmond: Ello! I'm back!

Kenichi: Finally!

Desmond: What does 'Finally' mean.

Kenichi: You haven't posted anything since July.

Desmond: Hey highschool is harder then I expected and I have been writing it's just my motivation to type is . . . failing.

Kenichi: That's what I thought.

Desmond: You know I could erase you and just make a new Main Character.

Kenichi: No Please not that I don't wanna be erased from a 4 month existence! I'll be good!

Desmond: That's what a thought! Disclaimer Please!

Kenichi: Desmond does **NOT! **own Persona series but he owns me and any other OC.

**The Velvet Court**

_Usually when is slept I dream of nothing. As if I'm floating through a empty black void for like ten seconds. But this one dream changed my life for the good and worst. This dream let to the beginning and end of my journey, a story. A story of a king and his loyal court, A story of a antisocial fool who became a person who someone could lean on for help. Is a Tale in which tragedy will befall the young and dead may come to the old. I'm just going to end this because I could go on forever and a lot of people probably already __**SKIPPED THIS!(Shut up and finish the monologue)**__. This is a story in which me and my friend gained the power to overcome ones inner darkness. How obtained our Personas'. _

**September 1****st**** 2013 Location: . . . Unknown**

The dull pain woke me slowly. It was as if someone knocked me out. I opened my eyes just to see a blur of blue. I closed my eyes and shook my head, hoping it would help me see better. I looked again to see I was in a sort of castle court room in which it looked like the sky decided to barf on. I was sitting in a what seemed like a throne. Infront of me was a black round table. Across from me was an old man and beside him a little girl. The Old man was wearing a type of business suit, He was bald with grey sideburns and huge eyebrows. Seriously you can sweep the floor with those things, He had unnaturally big bloodshot eyes and pointy ears. But the most noticeable this about the old man was his giant point nose.

The man started to speak. "Hmm it seems fate has chosen a strange one this time . . . Now I see it." His voice was full of mystery. Honestly wanted to now what he was talking about. "What do you mean, who are you?" He looks straight into my eyes. Black met Sky blue orbs." Oh my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself I am Igor and this is young gir-"*cough**cough* came from the little girl beside the old man. The young girl looked to be about eleven or twelve with shinning silver hair in two low ponytails, she had two mysterious yellow eyes. She was wearing short black shorts with blue and black striped leggings and black dress shoes, she donned a short sleeve black collared shirt and dark blue tie. In her hands was a large book, she held it tight to her chest like it was her only lifeline.

"Ahem. Sorry my mistake, what I was going to say was this young LADY here is my assistant Joan **(Jeo-an)**. This is a place were time has no meaning. This is the Velvet room." So that's the name of this place huh.

"So what exactly am I here?" I pointed to myself. I not use to all of this . . . whatever it is, I was on a plane to attend one of the most diverse academy's in existence. Hope Oasis High. Kids could attend from middle school to college." Fate has been set in motion already. A new evil is rising using the shadows to there advantage . . . so some of our past guest had set up a plan to find someone of potential by them signing a contract."

"A contract?" He didn't remember signing anything . . . except!" It was the student contract for the school wasn't it?" I read the thing front to back. It mostly stated in bold writing.

_**As a representative of Hope Oasis any trouble caused by you in anyway you must take responsibility for ones actions and desitions.**_

"It might have been." Igor had an amused tone in his voice. He held his hand out and a key materialized over it. It slowly floated over to me, I grabbed it and looked at it then Igor looking for some sort of explanation. "This is the velvet key, It will allow you to visit the velvet room whenever and wherever you are." I though about this for the moment. "So your saying I can waste as much time in here as I want and what about the outside world? Won't it seem strange if I happen to magically disappear in the middle of class?"

"Not to worry." Igor said calmly. "Once your enter this room time will stop in your world and once you return no one will question because it would appear you've been there the whole time." I nodded. "Now its time that you return but be warned you draw in those around you with your . . . magnetic personality like all of the previous guest, will attract others around you. Though this is not considered dangerous they will help you reach your goals and to help you grow through out your journey and hopefully you help them grow in return. Your journey will be filled with shadows. But with every shadow there is a light and this realization will help you and those close to you awaken the power within yourselves."

"To overcome ones anxiety's and fears is to except the faults that make you, _**YOU! **_This is the power of Persona." Joan spoke for the first time. " Are you ready to begin?" She asked. "Even though the wheel of fate is already set in motion, I want the reassurance."

I have no idea what's going on right now. This is all a huge mystery to me . . . I guess to find out more I have to go along for the ride.

"_**Yes."**_

.**END of CHAPTER 1**

Desmond: I think this is better than the first chapter than the other version. If you could please Review and follow this story see you next time!

Kenichi: Your forgetting something! Actually a lot of things.

Desmond: OH YEAH. My soul eater/resident evil crossover story is up for adoption, the obvious remake of my old Persona Lucky 13 (L13) and I'm currently writing a OC Kingdom Hearts story. Basically from three different points of view. So that's coming up! Make sure to read more, review and favorite. Bye Bye!


End file.
